


You Make me Want to Sing

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [23]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."





	You Make me Want to Sing

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Easter/Media - sunshine.
> 
> I view Media as non-binary, so I tried to use them/their instead of she/her. I also don't usually write like that so I apologize if it's bad or confusing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Media sang softly as they ran their fingers through Easter’s hair. The later her head on Media’s lap as they both enjoyed their afterglow, the sunlight shining in through the windows. 

“You make me happy when skies are gray,” Media continued, moving their hand down to touch Easter’s cheek, their thumb brushing against it softly. “You never know dear, how much I love you. So please don’t take my sunshine away.” 

They smiled down at Easter who smiled back, lifting herself up so she could kiss Media. “I love it when you sing to me.”

Media returned the kiss, lying back and pulling Easter down with them. They sighed softly and cupped Easter’s face. “You make me want to sing,” They whispered, kissing Easter again.


End file.
